Those Pagans
by Capesandshapes
Summary: Lily Evans, the princess of a far away country is to marry the elusive King James in the country of Grys. Little does she know that despite her god-fearing ways she has been placed in an arranged marriage with a pagan.


The sound of the horse's hooves hitting the pavement echoed in the cabin, the wagon seeming to leap up in the air with every single stone. The princess held her breath whenever she went over a notably large stone, on edge for the events coming today.

"-Our king has spoken of nothing since your arrival since you sent word that you would accept his offer and live with him so soon, he has truly been beside himself these past weeks readying the castle for your stay and that of your colleagues." The guide continued, a cheery young woman of the same age of Lily and well versed in Lily's mother tongue for someone who had supposedly lived most of her life in the Grys countryside.

She supposed it was nice to hear her mother tongue put so eloquently before she was forced to set it aside. If this was the last time she was to hear it she would be happy, as this young woman hit every syllable correctly.

However, despite her joy at the cherry young woman's translation capabilities she still felt a rock at the back of her throat at the idea of abandoning her mother tongue for a lesser tongue, ruling a land she hardly knew instead of her own.

Upon her parent's death, King James had immediately sent word to her kingdom that now was the time to fulfill their marriage, as his country did not dwell long on loss. No, rather she should move forward almost immediately and join him in his country.

She had thought it quite rude of him, for what her father had proclaimed a country of god to not understand the period of mourning.

But Petunia, dear sweet Petunia, she was set to arrive in a week's time with her wretched husband to take over the land.

Lily could only imagine the cold reception she would receive when heard she turned down her suitor's invite. The glares and constant whispers of finances that would follow her from room to room if she dares to interrupt the plans of her sister.

And so she sent word via his new fangled pigeon correspondence that the king seemed so apt to use despite the fact that men could still very well deliver letters by foot and began to pack. Nearly all of her worldly possessions of importance somehow managing to fit in only three suitcases, her childhood friend in tow as her last piece of home before setting up, he was unfortunately incapable of fitting in a nice luggage bag, for he came with his own of which there was somehow far more than anything that Lily had mustered. Antiques and dust, Severus insisted.

Severus was, for lack of a better word, in a state of displeasure to be on the road to such a foreign country.

She looked to him now, his face drawn in such a strained look as he glared upon whatever landscape passed him.

He bore the brunt of the fear and concern when her parents died, she understood, and thus she let his unfavorable behavior pass her by.

His hair today lay unwashed for another month, tangled and snarled black locks hitting just barely his shoulders. His eyes bore large bags that appeared almost bruise like and his nose wrinkled in disgust as it had been for a long while.

He was against the marriage, of course, as any reasonable person would be. King James had only seen her once before and barely interacted with her before his parents had put his name in the draw for her hand. For this, Severus claimed, he was a fool.

Her parents had thought it impossible and funny, for they lacked the funds for even their dear Petunia's dowry. They reasoned there was no way to pay such a dowry that a small yet wealthy country would request for her as well. No, rather they would set their sights on someone much lower for Lily, perhaps that would be best for her and her peculiarities.

And then, like magic, their offer was accompanied by three large sacks of gold coins and a trade deal that would benefit their country greatly, the negotiators for the family somehow seeming to know exactly what a country like hers would be in need of yet having no way to know that themselves.

Lily suspected spies but said nothing.

And it was almost unanimous that her and James should be wed.

Which was, to her, quite the predicament, because their first and only interaction had been rather unfavorable.

They had only danced once, at a ball six months prior to the deal. He came off as too much. His hands gripped too tight, his palms somehow sweaty yet his demeanor was overly confident. She was taller than him at the time, he stumbled around and still tried to lead despite this.

His hand, her waist, his pompous attitude, him obviously being the one to push her into the food table and then stating rather loud that he didn't.

She was almost certain that he did hate her.

And she was certain that she did hate him.

Yes, if it was anyone's decision it was his parents, looking adoringly at them, seeing the future in their steps for certain.

Unaware that as he pretended to attempt a pull at getting her off the dessert table he had offended her once more by stating that she was a hard one to pull up. His hand flew to his hair as he said this, messing it up further in a definite attempt to appear appealing to everyone else in the room.

Severus had told her that James, KING James, was a fool and cold of heart, someone who would laugh at another's smallest insecurities.

And as of that night, she had agreed.

* * *

"She arrives at midnight today, might I remind you." Stated the castle scholar from the end of the breakfast table, a pile of toast smothered in melted chocolate upon his plate. He chucked at James's response of mocking him by tracing the bags under his own eyes. "Again King, I'm an insomniac, not a blind man. And as one in need of sleep to another in need of being well rested, I suggest you go back to sleep. The sun's only just risen, James."

The prince, or rather the king of recent new status, rolled his eyes and sat across from him anyway, stealing a slice of his toast before the maid could rush from the other side of the dining room to him. "I can't sleep my day away, there's quite enough that still has to be done. I prefer that I not be asleep well into the day hours unlike my cousin, Sirius." A smile as the maid came with his morning plate, ignoring the snort across from him when a plate loaded with meat was plopped in front of him. "Oh, you're jealous, Remus?"

"If I had wanted steak while the doves were still singing I would ask for steak. Unless you have turned the kitchen staff to a new ploy of fattening me up? To be sure the princess does not learn all of your secrets?"

"I'll tell her my secrets before you even have the chance, Remus, if she looks as she did before." Another chuckle from Remus, James realized that his face must look rather foolish.

"I don't know of that, your cousin seems to say she's become quite boorish." He retorted.

"Sirius does not know my type, nor does he know when a joke has been taken too far." Emphasizing himself with rather large chews of his steak he continued, not bothering to swallow. "It's not to worry, however, I have sent my rat ahead of schedule, and he will return before her with all I need to know."

"Peter?" Remus seemed enthralled by this idea if enthralled meant surprised that someone would take such a risk. "Good luck with that, I suppose he'll introduce himself as the friendly spy."

"Don't be so offended Moony, had she arrived any other night you know I would have chosen you." The king replied easily. "And I trust Wormtail, I would trust him with my life and others if the time came. I know that he has the brains to escape any manner of trouble that cross his path."

"You amaze me to no end, James."

"I should, and so will she, when you are finally to meet her. I've heard from the visiting that she has a mind sharper than any sword our blacksmith could craft." The king seemed to ponder for a moment. "And I am sure of it that Sirius is lying about her looks."

"I never lie." A voice rang from the door of the chamber, slightly groggy but still full of good humor. "I, Sirius of house Black, am incapable of any such imperfections."

At that, the whole room seemed to chuckle.

"Marian, a wine and cheese for our perfect friend here," James responded. The pretty housemaid smiled and rushed back to the kitchen.

Sirius, a rather well-built man with raven hair of much better quality than most in the land and of impeccable cleanliness, threw himself beside the more slender of the two men thus nearly causing Remus to be thrown in the air as he hit the other side of the bench.

The smaller man, unimpressed with his antics, eyed James, the taller of the three as if to ask how the other man was even up at this hour as the maid finally began to scurry out.

As if in response, a scent of cologne far too strong for daily wear began to permeate the air, Remus released a struggling sigh at the smell. The maid returned with his designated breakfast, looking upon the man with doting eyes as many of the other castle servants did.

"Sex. You've woken up at such an hour because of sex?" Remus articulated the reason for such crude smells permeating the air.

"The pleasures of the flesh know no hourly boundaries." The man replied evenly, his eyebrow raising as both men seemed to slowly almost unwillingly agree.

"Yet your normal lay is outside the castle walls today," Remus stated.

"It's not my fault he sent Marlene to entertain the princess," Sirius stated simply.

"I'm not for questioning his sexual endeavors when we have far more pressing matters at hand." James interrupted.

The smaller of the two men nodded in agreement, but still held a concerned look upon his face when he glanced at the man beside him.

A few moments of silence passed before the king decided to pointedly stand, rising far above either of them in height. He shook his head at the antics of the other two and began to collect his dishes to leave, passing them to the maid as he exited the hall.

The two were left in silence, both having hardly touched their food in the time since the either had come.

They would sit like that for a near hour, Sirius and Remus stealing glances at each other before Remus finally had the sense to clear his throat and begin to talk.

"You're lying."

The other man seemed to sputter, looking pointedly at Remus and then to the maid, jabbing a finger at the maid for her to leave the room.

She hesitantly left, dragging her heels as if to argue her departure but not arguing with the cousin of the king.

"Moony, are you mental? You can't say things like that so outwardly."

"But am I wrong?" The scholar questioned.

"No, I suppose not, you always were the more perceptive of our lot. James is always too preoccupied with the worries of others to notice," He seemed to realize he was rambling, "But it's nothing for you to worry about."

"Well whom should be in worry about what you're hiding?"

"Well not you nor I, so I suppose you should just leave it be." A clever response but not clever enough to turn Remus's nose off of him.

"James then? You recently visited his bride in Cokeworth, attending a ball in his stead when the conflict with the eastern border rose up?"

The other man swallow, Remus seeming to reach his secret.

"Is there something wrong with her?" Remus continued.

"No, nothing is wrong with her. She is as James described her and remembers her." Sirius was careful with this statement, creating more curiosity from Remus.

"With us then?" It was only logical, if nothing was wrong with her then perhaps there was something wrong with the arrangement, beyond the obvious topic of a werewolf living in the castle.

If he was to ruin James' chances, he would never forgive himself.

Sirius nodded in response to this, perhaps distressed enough to not continue or enjoying the drama of the moment too much. Sirius always had a knack for the dramatics.

"Well out with it, what is it?"

He began carefully, choosing words as if choosing flowers for the finest woman. "She, the princess, the future queen, well to her, we're pagans."

Which was to Remus, incredible.

Sirius was not done, however.

"She and the older sister, Petunia, our way of life is not exactly what they would like. But the real hit in the jaw is, I don't quite think she knows about the kingdom. I don't think they looked into it at all, rather they took the money that was offered for the other princess's dowry and accepted it for what it was." He swallowed. "A queen who thinks the whole lot of us to be filthy pagans, one related to Queen Petunia."

"Who is wreaking havoc throughout the Privet countryside, persecuting people left and right," Remus replied. "With a little sister who no doubt shares her temper. James would be devastated if she were to leave."

"The kingdom would be devastated if she were to lead her own personal crusade. Lord knows how this Evans line is if Petunia is having witches and wizards burnt at the stake, she, Petunia, hasn't a magical bone in her body."

"And James… Our friend. Has his heart set upon this woman." Remus added.

"And is to welcome her with a festival of all the townsfolk…"

"Who she will view as filthy pagans.."

The two men were in contemplation of this fact.

"And my Marlene is out and about with her," Sirius added.

"Not to mention Peter. I supposed you didn't sleep but feigned so you would not be sent alongside him?"

"I'm just trying to figure how we will fix this problem." Sirius supplemented. Both of them knew the man was no coward, not one who would leave Peter off to see whoever this wretched woman was without a reason to do so. "I hardly doubt she'd hurt anyone, not yet at least. Perhaps she has in her enough character to leave the man be, he's rather easy to pity."

"But if she were to come into power."

"More so, if a nonmagical queen was to rule our country I hate to imagine how James would be treated. Right now he has the public favor, but if she ascends to the throne in full crusade mindset, or worse yet Catholic mindset, I can only imagine how the peasants will hate him." He seemed to contemplate this before finally stabbing the last piece of food on his plate.

"So what is it you suggest we do?" Remus inquired, surely the man have some sort of idea.

"At first I thought to myself she should just be redirected to her own country, formally disinvited. But Petunia seems to have it in mind to conquer that area as well and merge the countries of her and that wretched husband of hers. The queen hauled herself across countries to sit her mighty arse upon that throne, I doubt she would appreciate her sister to be sent back to a country where she hardly holds the right to rule. More importantly, I don't think our James would willingly send her back to live the rest of her life in shame." His head seemed to lull about for a moment as he bit his lip in thought. "Perhaps we should let what must happen to occur."

"What? Wave the flaming torch of paganism in front of her face until the monster finally leaves? Or hope that she changes her mind?"

"Well I wish to think she changes her mind, but perhaps going back to her sister with an explanation would be the best way, lord knows we have far more money than they could ever gather. A war would be too much trouble unless she is truly offended." Though not in full faith, Sirius felt it best to let the suggestion hit the air.

"And if she holds a temper equivalent to Queen Petunia? Sirius, you're aware James would not be able to survive an onslaught from that murderous pig, King Vernon."

"I suppose we'll just make her a pagan sacrifice." Sirius was only half joking.

* * *

"Again Severus, I must reiterate, if I were to return home at this very moment my sister would no doubt have my execution in the public square. My country can not afford the cost of repaying his the money given to use in the original dealings, and my sister can not stand the thought of someone with equal right to rule in Cokeworth." Lily continued the argument with her friend as their guide went out in the woods for a tinkle, looking over his shoulder every so often to peek if Marlene had returned to enthrall them with the legends and wonders of this country. Each detail seemed to be almost right, but lacking in facts, like the other woman had something to hide.

"Well, what does this communicate to the other countries is what I'm wondering Lily," He had grown more and more hostile as the conversation of her impending marriage dragged on. "That the queen can be bought, that you are something to buy and sell, whoever has enough money can go for a ride!" He practically spat this at her, watching the slight cracks form in the princess's facade of calmness.

"Yes, if that's what you want to hear, I can be bought, I can be bought a million times over if that money is what is best for my people! With this marriage comes a trade deal, which will revitalize Cokeworth! The country will actually have a chance." Lily argued, taking a step forward towards her old friend. "You have to care about someone other than you and I, Severus, you have to think of the people."

"When do the people think of me, Princess? When they ridicule? They think nothing of neither of us. You are just the pretty figurehead that they can think of when times are down and I, the poor boy who is written into this slavery!" Snape continued. "This in no way benefits me nor is good for you."

"The people here are kind! They have been nothing but pleasant towards me! They have given me nothing but hospitality for no other reason that I being a stranger, they know not of my crown and yet they give me so much love! I should be lucky to rule over them! Regardless of their king." Her voice seemed to pick up volume, she was grasping at whatever she could to make the situation better.

"Exactly" He hissed, "There is something wrong with these people, and you know it! I've seen your face, you know the holes in the stories. And why must we stop and chat with the peasants at every village? Whoever this woman really is, she was sent here on King James's orders to distract you."

"I know there are holes, I know something is wrong Severus," She sighed. "But I want this to be what is best for me, I refuse to be downtrodden further about this."

"What prince just invites someone after their parents have died? What prince doesn't wait for the dirt to settle before airing out his marriage linens?" He seemed incredulous at the whole thing. "He is cashing in on a deal that he was unsure he would be able to have fulfilled when your parents were alive. Now the kingdom is in turmoil and there is absolutely no chance that you can repay the cost to save yourself."

"Severus.." She began, seeing the smiling blonde lady return from the woods from over his shoulder. "I'm sorry, we will discuss this further later."

The woman seemed to notice her, a bright smile greeting her as she rushed to rejoin the party.

* * *

"Again, I told you, Cordelia," The King responded with a laugh, "No lilies, and nothing red. We shall not play into the stereotypes of who she should be. There will be no reds or greens, no lilies. Blues everywhere, every other flower. With the exception of petunias, none of those. Purple tulips, violets, and wisteria everywhere. Yarrow closest the door. Yellow tulips just out of mind's eye, I don't wish to frighten her." Even if the princess was deaf to the meaning of flowers, it should be beautiful regardless.

The bakers from the surrounding villages smiled at him from the other side of the courtyard, beckoning him over to them with sweet smells and beautiful deserts. The children of the realm had already started to explore the courtyard, joyous at the coming festival to welcome the princess. For something with only a week of planning all was going far too well.

James strolled across the courtyard casually, effortlessly dodging a bludger hurling behind screaming children. The king's high spirits seeming to cover everything.

"Does the future queen like buttercream, sir? Do you think she likes buttercream? Perhaps if she likes buttercream I could come again and do the wedding cake, I would do love to do the wedding cake."A baker began, gesturing to their wares being set on the table.

"The wedding will have many cakes, I promise you. Yours will be amongst the finest Gaston, I am certain of that." He grinned, a true boyish grin before stealing a slice of cake to the joy of the baker. His daughter previously hidden behind him seemed to jump with the excitement of the king taking the cake so casually with his bare hands.

James glanced out to take the courtyard in its whole from this direction, checking again that all was well and good for the arrival of his future bride. Most importantly, that the wood was properly placed around the carving of the goddess of rebirth to properly commit to the ceremony portion of the festival. Rebirth was important in these situations, life together in a marital bliss often began after death, therefore beginning the cycle of rebirth.

The goddess stood a steady ten feet tall and was beautifully rendered for such short notice.

James felt all was going well enough.

* * *

As they stared at the holy goddess towering over all around Remus and Sirius felt that the celebration would go horribly, which in this case meant that all would go wonderfully well.

* * *

As the carriage ran quickly down the path Marlene finally turned to the princess once more, smiling as she pulled the curtains to the side to allow her to look out the window better.

She began to say something of importance, but Lily ignored it wholly as the sight of a strong stone building sat in the distance.

Air seemed to escape her lungs as tired gray bricks seemed to gleam in the sunset, rich reds and golds visible along the walls despite the distance. The wind seemed to flood the cabin with the scent of salt and grass, proximity to the ocean was evident as she took a large gulp of this air and felt the salt coat the back of her throat.

For a moment all the mourning, all the wishing for change was forgotten.

She felt a small flicker of hope in her heart and a longing for a home not yet hers.

But almost as soon as it came the image of James filled her head, standing over her laying in the mess of a collapsed table.

She again felt an immediate sense of dread.

"Of course the sun is only just setting, we will hit the midnight hour by the time we arrive." Marlene explained.

* * *

"You're sure you would like to do this before seeing her? It's still risky just to lock him in his room."

"Trust me, if I could? He wouldn't have to be locked away tonight." James muttered, following Remus closely behind with Sirius.

"Again, I insist that you have your party and your fun, we simply lost track of the moon will all of this excitement. I would rather be alone tonight anyway, I would like to be in contemplation for a few moments beforehand." Remus insisted, finally reaching the room of promise and looking back to his friend.

Sirius's face was concerned, James's was upset. He smiled beside himself and put his hands on both of their shoulders.

"I'll be fine, I insist." Remus insisted once again.

"We'll miss you, Remus," James said in response.

"It's only a night, you fools." He snorted, stepping into the room and pulling the door shut behind him.

Sirius sighed to himself, removing the keys from the pack he kept on his side.

One lock, two, three, four, all seven of them were soon locked.

"He won't be getting out now, will he? Seven locks, seven goddesses." Sirius joked.

* * *

Severus makes one last pleading glance to Lily, begging her silently to let go of her own pigheadedness long enough to realize that this is not what will benefit the kingdom best, to decide that she cares for herself more than her people.

Marlene says they've arrived and begins to exit, gesturing for Snape to follow and he throws one last fleeting glance at her before exiting.

She swallows hard as tears finally began to well in the bottom of her eyes.

He reaches for her for a moment before the persistent tug of Marlene's hand finally pulls him out of the carriage and to the outside world.

James stood at the other end of the path of white stone leading up to the castle, his hair nervously tousled and his outfit in a state of disarray. He donned his best white shirt with properly ruffled sleeves and his finest animal skin vest, a rabbit he supposed? His brown pants were heavy yet properly fitted and tucked into his leather boots, a small opening towards the neck of his shirt exposed a sliver of chest practically barren of chest hair.

And yet somehow it didn't feel like enough. Even just now, staring at the peasant she had brought with and Marlene, he felt lower than either of them in social class.

Around him stood friends, gentlemen, noblemen.

And yet for a moment that didn't matter, for there she was.

Lily stepped out the carriage finally formally dressed and enjoyed a mere second of silence before the world surrounding her erupted into a world-shattering applause. Screams of joy and excitement hit the wind as it seemed that the whole kingdom had shown to see their new princess. Men and women stood tightly packed beside each other, parted by a white brick pathway.

They were a sea of purples, blues, silvers, and greens. She assumed they were all of different class and background, all come together to welcome her to the kingdom.

To say it was disarming and breathtaking all at once was an understatement.

She seemed to be frozen in time, everything around her freezing, yet she hadn't even seen the King himself. These were her people, her new people, and they were welcoming her to her new home. They all were there, putting their faith in her despite the fear that must linger with the Evans name in any country.

Yet she knew nothing of them nor their dreams, their faith, their goals. She stood a leader of a country to be, with no idea of the direction of which she might guide them. Yet the love she immediately felt for them, it guided her to want only the best for them.

The screams quieted without reason, she could only assume it to be the work of the King.

She slowly raised her chin to finally look past the crowd, her eyes connecting almost immediately with that which she feared.

His eyes were soft and sincere, she felt herself stiffen further as she had finally settled on this new ground, finally came to terms with this new feeling of dizziness and joy.

He stared at her in return, licking his lips momentarily in an unconscious attempt to calm his own nerves.

He began to step forward as she stood still mystified, the ocean of colors before her seemed to ebb and flow in accordance with this, people breaking into various forms of bows and kneels as he walked past.

It seemed to take an eternity, yet happen so quickly at the same time as he approached her. The court behind him stood still as he braved this sea of people to see her. There was nary a guard in sight, yet no danger afoot. He was a man who was truly highly spoken of by his people.

And yet occasionally he would break the illusion of a king well in control, an extra quickness to his steps, a flash of blush reddening the roundness of his cheeks, the bob of an Adam's apple indicating his own nerves.

He finally reached her, she realized she had been caught awestruck this whole exchange.

This time he flashed something more concerning, a smirk before proceeding to break the royal conduct.

He gathered her up in his arms, likely pleased at his superior height and lifted her gently up into the air as he attempted to further engulf her. Like his actions, his skin had an obvious warmth to it that caused one to feel all too at home all too soon. He placed his head upon hers for a moment, relishing in the proximity that the luck of his status and wealth had allowed.

Pulling away his face donned a broad smile, one that Lily could only describe as stretching from the northwestern sea to the southeastern. She found herself returning a more nervous version of said smile, obviously strained at the corners of her mouth.

This seemed to further please the crowd as they erupted into further cheers.

Lily, however, was having a heart attack.

"I am sorry for the suffering you have had of late, however, wish to welcome you to your new home."

And with that rather clumsily worded greeting that James had likely spent the past week creating, Lily felt a resurgence of previously held dislike. Her face fell completely.

James turned her to face the crowds behind them, grabbing her hand and lifting it far into the air. To the people a sign of further prosperity for years to come, to Lily the white flag of surrender.

Lily felt instantly nauseous as another wave of joy overwhelmed the crowd.

Across the way from her, Sirius Black seemed satisfied with the proceedings thus far.

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

I've been sitting on this for quite a while so I thought I should publish it.

I don't know if this story will ever be continued, sadly, but if it were it would be only six chapters.


End file.
